A method of this kind is discussed in DE 10 2006 035 604 A1, in which a driving mode in which the relevant vehicle subsystems are set in a particular way, with a desired slip value of a drive slip system (ASR) being increased, the steering system being adapted for steering at low speeds and a suspension system being adapted for example, is referred to as an off-road operating mode. Moreover, the minimum driving speed at which an antilock system (ABS) is activated is increased, i.e. the ABS comes into action at a higher threshold speed than that for an on-road operating mode, but then does so on all the axles or wheels.
Also understood are vehicles with brake systems in which the ABS is completely deactivated on all the wheels or axles in the off-road operating mode, and vehicles with brake systems that are completely without ABS. However, there are legal provisions, e.g. ECE R13 Annex 10, diagrams 1B, 1C) according to which certain adhesion coefficients for laden and unladen vehicles have to be maintained. As a result, the braking force has to be distributed in a load-dependent manner on such vehicles in order to distribute the braking force to the front and rear axles in a load-dependent manner and to avoid the wheels of the rear axle locking up earlier than the wheels of the front axle, which would have a negative effect on driving stability.
Thus, for example, DE 10 2006 045 317 A1, discusses so-called EBD regulating arrangements (Electronic Brakeforce Distribution), in which the rear axle brakes are isolated from a further pressure buildup during a braking operation due to the slip on at least one rear wheel. However, such regulation requires a load detection arrangement, such as an LSV (load sensing valve) to detect the load distribution, and this entails a certain expense.